This invention pertains to the art of novelty devices and more particularly to a game of skill and chance. The invention is particularly applicable to a housing having a cavity in which a golf tee is mounted. A golf ball is also disposed in the cavity and the goal of the game is to seat or position the ball on the tee by manipulating the housing. However, it will be appreciated that the invention need not be limited to a golf ball and tee (although that embodiment has particular appeal to golfers) and may employ similar structural arrangements that achieve the same result.
A number of games of skill and chance are known in the art. In fact, some of these employ a cup-shaped receptacle disposed in a cavity in which the object of the game is to manipulate game pieces into the cup. Exemplary of these various games are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 584,967--Strong PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 714,421--Willey PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 753,831--Munro PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 858,712--Fulkerson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,918--Goldback PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,216--Cornell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,429--Siciliano PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,233--Kotwas, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,720--Bascle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,864--Peterson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,306--Tollefson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,820--Olson, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,526--Anson